


Sugar, Sugar

by asherly89



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: When Peter comes back to town he takes a liking to Stiles. Stiles at first is creeped out by it, but later finds it nice to have someone, even the creepy Peter, take care of him. AKA Peter is a sugar daddy and Stiles doesn't even notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Tori! She is the most amazing person. Thank you!
> 
> A note or two about this story: No one is a werewolf in this story. I mention the fire, but Peter wasn't in the fire. He is none the less the still mysterious and slightly creepy Peter we know and love. I tried to keep everyone as characterized as they are, so that's not changing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)

Stiles never meant to have a sugar daddy, let alone have Peter Hale as one. It just kinda happened. Peter was the last person on the planet that Stiles would want to have a relationship with. Stiles was only seventeen, why would he want to date someone who was almost twice his age?

It had all started when Peter came back into town and showed up at Derek’s apartment. Stiles had rolled his eyes at the man when Derek had told his friends about his weird uncle that had moved out of Beacon Hills before the fire. Stiles didn’t think that he’d ever want to meet him, but then Peter showed up and everything changed.

As soon as Peter saw Stiles, he took a liking to the young man. He would always somehow be standing next to him when they were at Derek’s. If they were going out, Peter would show up. Stiles asked Derek about Peter showing up all the time, but Derek just shrugged off the question.

Finally, one day while the others were watching a movie and Stiles was in the kitchen, he got to ask Peter why he liked him so much.

“You have no one to take care of you,” Peter replies with a slightly creepy smile.

“What do you mean? I have my dad. Who takes very good care of me,” Stiles replies back.

Peter chuckles, “I know for a fact your father is always working, and when he comes home, he’s too tired to see how you’re doing. You’re always taking care of him, more than he you. You take care of everyone, but there’s no one there to take care of you.”

Stiles didn’t know if he should be freaked out that Peter knew so much, or if he liked the idea that someone was interested in his wellbeing.

“Look, I just want to be there for you, be someone you come to when you need something ... anything. You name it, and you got it,” Peter says.

Stiles nods in understanding, “And ... this thing will be, like, strictly if I need someone to talk, or whatever? Nothing sexual?”

“Nothing sexual ... unless you want it to be,” Peter says with a smirk and a wink.

“No sex,” Stiles replies.

“No sex,” Peter confirms.

* * *

Three months into Stiles and Peter’s friendship or whatever you want to call it, Stiles hasn’t asked Peter for much. He calls the older man every now and then to see if he can get him dinner when he’s too lazy to cook himself something. Peter always agrees and is over at Stiles’ house within a half hour with whatever Stiles requested.

Then one day, Stiles randomly tells Peter that he needs a new gym bag and an hour later, Peter’s there with a new bag for Stiles. Stiles didn’t even ask Peter to buy it for him. He had just commented about needing the new bag, not actually asking for it. 

“Peter, I can’t take this,” Stiles says after looking at the price tag. The bag was too expensive for Stiles even think about owning much less actually have it.

Peter pushes the bag back to Stiles, “No, you need a new gym bag, so here it is. It’s the best one out there.”

“No, Peter, really ... I don’t need it. I didn’t mean for you to buy me a gym bag when I said I needed a new one. I just was rambling,” Stiles replies.

“Just take it. You need it,” Peter coaxes.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head a little. “Ok, but seriously, unless I tell you I want you to buy me something, don’t.”

“Why not? I told you, if you needed anything, to let me know,” Peter replies.

“Because ... I just ... I just don’t want my friends to know about us. This thing. Whatever it is,” Stiles answers.

Peter huffs a laugh, “Your friends aren’t stupid. I’m pretty sure that little redhead, Lydia, knows something’s up.”

“Please, Peter, just don’t buy me anything again? Unless I tell you otherwise,” Stiles pleads.

“Fine ... oh, and keep the bag. Really, it was nothing,” Peter says, and walks out the door before Stiles can say anything else.

* * *

At school the next day, no one really pays attention to Stiles’ new bag. He puts it in his locker before class and doesn’t take it out again until after school, when it’s time for lacrosse practice. Unfortunately, that’s when Lydia decides to come find Stiles. She spots the bag right away.

“Wow, Stiles where’d you get that?” She asks.

Stiles takes the bag’s strap in hand and tries to move out of her lines of view, but Lydia’s quick and she’s gets the bag in hand, and starts inspecting it.

“Really Stiles, where’d you get this? It’s like really expensive. Actually, I know it is, because Jackson was looking at the same one not too long ago,” Lydia says, taking her eyes away from the bag and looking at Stiles. 

Stiles stumbles over his words, “Um, I, uh, I need a new bag, so, um, I ... I went to the store and got the first one that looked good.”

Lydia isn’t convinced, “Peter got it for you, didn’t he? What’s with the two of you? Are you guys dating or something? He must really like you if he got you this.”

Stiles is baffled. He can’t believe that Peter was right about Lydia knowing about them.

“Oh come on, Stiles, everyone knows Peter’s got the hots for you. But isn’t he a little old for you?” Lydia says when Stiles doesn’t say anything.

“Lydia, we’re not dating. Peter and I are just ... friends. He knows I’m going through some stuff and so he’s been there for me ... as a friend. Nothing else,” Stiles tells her.

“A friend, huh? Some friend he is,” Lydia says.

“You don’t get it. Look, I’m late for lacrosse practice, so let’s drop it,” Stiles says and moves to walk away from Lydia.

As he turns away from her, Lydia says, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’ve got a sugar daddy.”

* * *

Stiles tries to ignore Lydia’s comment about Peter being his sugar daddy, but all through practice, he keeps hearing her voice saying it over and over. When it comes time to run drills, he’s too out of it to notice that the ball’s coming right at him until it hits his arms right where the pads don’t connect. 

The hit stings and he drops his stick to the ground to hold his arm.

“Stilinski! You okay?” Coach asks from the sidelines. He doesn’t bother to come over.

“Fine, Coach! Just going to have a nice bruise!” Stiles yells back.

“Good, continue!” Coach says, blowing his whistle to start the action up again.

After practice, Stiles is changing in the locker room when Jackson walks by and sees his bag.

“Dude, where’d you get that?” Jackson asks, dumbfounded.

“It was gift ... from a friend,” Stiles replies, and moves the bag back into his locker.

“A friend?” Jackson asks.

Stiles huffs, “Yes, a friend, now get lost.”

“Which friend?” Jackson says back.

“Jackson, just leave it alone!” Stiles yells at him.

Jackson chuckles. “Dude, chill.”

“Fuck off,” Stiles replies.

“What did you say?” Jackson asks, coming to stand closer to Stiles.

“I said. Fuck. Off,” Stiles replies, looking Jackson right in the eye.

Jackson stares at Stiles a moment longer, before he walks off to the showers. Stiles lets out a breath, thankful he and Jackson didn’t get into another fight.

He quickly gets dressed and grabs his stuff before he heads out the door. Stiles is lucky that Scott doesn’t need a ride home. He can’t bear to listen to his friend ramble on about Allison again.

* * *

Once home, Stiles throws his backpack and gym bag onto the floor of his room and goes to his laptop. He quickly searches what a sugar daddy is, because he knows the very basics and the jokes about a sugar daddy, but he’s never researched it enough to know more about it. It isn’t something that’s really of interest.

An hour later, he’s found more than one site for women to hook up with older guys, as well as an app for gay men that is supposed to help you find a ‘daddy’ in your area. Stiles groans because everything he finds fits his relationship with Peter.

Stiles’ phone beeps and he sees he has a message from Peter. _Great, just what I need,_ Stiles thinks.

Reading the message, Stiles can see how Lydia would think Peter was his sugar daddy. Peter had text to ask if Stiles wanted dinner and if he needed anything else. He almost replies with a “fuck off”, but Stiles knows that he really needs to eat, and if Peter is offering to buy him dinner, why pass him up?

He replies with what he would like from the burger joint just two blocks from his house. He could really go with curly fries right about now, and if Peter’s the one paying for them they’ll taste even better. Stiles can’t think of anything but curly fries now, and he almost starts to drool.

Luckily, Stiles is saved from actual drooling when he hears a knock on the door that means Peter is here. He rushes from his room and down the stairs to open the door.

“Curly fries,” Stiles says, and grabs the bag from Peter.

Peter chuckles, “What, no hello?”

Stiles has curly fries in hand and his mouth full of them before he mumbles out a hello.

Peter rolls his eyes, “Chew your food before you speak.”

Stiles chews and swallows then says, “Hello.”

“Much better,” Peter replies, moving to close the door behind him. He moves around Stiles to get into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, Peter waits for Stiles to follow. When the younger man is close, he grabs the food bag out of his hands and places it on the table in front of him. He takes out Stiles’ burger and places it to the side, after he gets out his regular fries and cheeseburger, placing them to the side.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Stiles asks.

“Getting our food out. Some of us aren’t animals,” Peter replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

Peter carefully undoes the burger wrapper and he smiles when he sees the burger in all its glory. He takes a bite and moans.

Stiles laughs.

Peter gives him a look.

“Dude, you moaned around your bite of a burger. You’re worse than my dad when I let him have a meat burger and not a veggie one,” Stiles tells him.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a really good burger, okay?” Peter says defending himself.

Stiles rolls his eyes and goes back to eating. They sit quietly while they finish their meals. Stiles finishes his curly fries and grabs at Peter’s non curly fries. Peter lets him take the fries without complaint and finishes up his meal.

Once finished, Peter goes to the kitchen and drops all of their trash into garbage can. He moves back to the living room to see Stiles playing around on his phone. He moves to sit on the couch again, a little closer than necessary, but Stiles doesn’t seem to notice.

“Stiles, you’ve been quiet tonight. What’s wrong?” Peter asks.

Stiles looks up from his phone, “What do you mean? I’ve been fine all day. Nothing’s wrong, just being my plain old self. School was boring, Harris hates me, and lacrosse was fine. Why would you think anything is wrong?”

Peter gives him a look, “Really? You don’t know why I’d ask what was wrong? You’re rambling tells me something happened, and you won’t tell me what it is.”

Stiles sighs and puts his phone to the side. No need to lie to Peter, the older man was just too good at knowing when Stiles was hiding things.

“Today at school, Lydia noticed my new gym bag. She knew right away that there was no way I could afford it on my own, and she said that you must have gotten it for me. I tried to lie to her, but she’s too damn smart. As I was walking away, she said something ... called you something. She said you were my – my sugar daddy,” Stiles tells Peter.

Peter looks at Stiles and grins, actually grins and it makes Stiles almost mad because here he is trying to get Peter to believe that Lydia is wrong, and he’s grinning like it’s Christmas.

“Oh my dear boy, you know she’s right,” Peter replies.

Stiles groans, “I don’t want you to be my sugar daddy, though!”

Peter laughs, “Stiles, when I said I wanted to take care of you, it meant I wanted to do everything for you. Be your support, get you things you need ... and come on, we’ve been playing this little game of me getting you dinner for months now. You didn’t think all I wanted to be was some substitute father?”

Stiles listens and thinks about what Peter’s saying. He knows that Peter is more than just someone to fill the void when his father isn’t around and he’s way less than a boyfriend. So what is Peter? Lydia says sugar daddy, and Peter seems to agree with her.

“Listen, if you don’t want me to buy anything anymore, I won’t. I’ll stop,” Peter says, filling the silence.

“No! I mean, I don’t mind you buying me dinner, but other stuff, it’s kind of a big deal. I don’t expect you to buy me everything little thing I mention. Just, if you’re going to buy me things that aren’t food, let me know. Ok? I don’t want Lydia to think we’re, you know...” Stiles says.

“What, you don’t want her to think we’re together?” Peter says it out loud.

“Yeah, together,” Stiles replies.

They’re both quiet and sitting, thinking about things. Stiles is the one to break the silence, “Well, um, I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to have a sugar daddy. I mean, it is nice that you’re willing to get me stuff and be there for me. I mean, it’s great, but you’re way older than me and people will talk. Plus, if my dad finds out, he’ll shoot you right on the spot.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Can you keep a secret?” Peter says back. Getting shot isn’t on his list of things to do.

“Duh,” Stiles replies back quickly.

“Then your dad won’t even know about us,” Peter says.

Stiles is quiet again. Not telling his dad about his relationship or whatever he has with Peter won’t be the worst thing he hasn’t told his dad about. As Stiles is deep in thought, Peter moves closer.

“Stiles, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ve told you that before,” Peter says. He’s close to Stiles’ ear, and it makes Stiles jump a little. He didn’t know the man was that close to him. 

“Peter I-” Stiles is cut off by Peter giving him a soft kiss.

Stiles wants to push Peter away, but the kiss is nice. He should move away, but again the kiss is _really_ nice. Peter has a hand around Stiles neck like an anchor, keeping Stiles from moving.

Peter is the one to break their contact. He pulls back with a smile. Stiles is dazed, he’s not sure what to think of his first proper kiss.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just, your lips are so delicious looking and I couldn’t help myself,” Peter says to the still dazed Stiles.

Stiles takes in a deep breath and lets it out. He doesn’t know how to answer Peter.

“I should go,” Peter says and gets up from the couch.

Stiles stops him by grabbing his wrist, and Peter looks down at the him.

“Don’t ... I mean, you don’t have to go now. My dad won’t be home until like four A.M. or something like that and I don’t want to be home by myself. It’s lonely, you know? And well, I mean, since you kissed me and all, I think we’re now in boyfriend territory and aren’t boyfriend’s supposed to, like, sneak around while parents aren’t around? And I just-” Stiles babbles, but Peter stops him.

“I’ll stay. You don’t have to be alone tonight,” Peter replies, and sits back down.

Stiles is shy again, now that Peter’s sitting next to him, but Peter being Peter, takes matters into his own hands and moves to take Stiles into his arms. Stiles ends up flailing a bit, but somehow moves so that he and Peter are chest to chest on the couch.

“Better?” Peter asks.

Stiles blushes, “Um, yeah I guess. I don’t know. W-what, uh, what do you want to do?”

“What do _you_ want to do?” Peter counters.

“Um, well kissing’s nice. Can we go back to that?” Stiles replies.

“We can do that. And at any time if you’re uncomfortable, let me know. I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter says. He’s trying to be the responsible one. 

Stiles nods and moves his head to get at Peter’s lips. Peter meets Stiles and slowly kisses him. They’re both getting the feeling of each other’s lips and it feels right. Stiles relaxes his body into Peter’s, and the older man wraps his arms around the younger. Peter has a hand holding Stiles in place, while the other is on his neck. He doesn’t let Stiles move much, but Stiles doesn’t seem to care.

They make out for what feels like hours, and when Stiles’ lips are red and puffy from Peter’s, he moves away and rests his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter presses a kiss to his forehead and moves his hand from neck to hair to run his fingers through it.

“Mmm, that feels nice,” Stiles breathes out as Peter continues his petting.

Stiles is almost asleep when his phone goes off. He flails for it and is lucky when his hand falls on it. He looks at the screen to see a text from his dad. He quickly reads it and replies, then throws his phone on the ground.

“Who was that?” Peter asks.

“My dad. Just him checking in. He likes to text me at random times while he’s at work to make sure I’m not doing anything crazy,” Stiles replies. He rubs his cheek against Peter’s shoulder to make the man go back to petting him.

“I should probably get going. You have school in the morning,” Peter says and tries to move.

Stiles doesn’t let him and growls when Peter moves, “No! I mean, don’t leave yet. I was comfortable.”

Peter chuckles, “I have to get going. I have presents to buy you.”

Stiles sits up and looks at him, “Presents?”

Peter chuckles again, “If I’m going to be a good sugar daddy, I need to step up my game. You won’t get mad this time, will you?”

“What? No! No, I just ... um, yeah, presents are good,” Stiles says.

“Are you going to let me up now?” Peter asks.

Stiles huffs out a sigh and moves to let Peter up. Peter moves his legs to the floor and takes a second to get up from the couch. With lying on the couch with Stiles on top of him, his legs have started to fall asleep.

“So my dad will be working tomorrow night, if you want to come over. I mean, it’s not like I have anything to do. Well I have homework, but that’s easy. So yeah, if you want to come over at like seven with dinner, you can. You know if you want to,” Stiles says to Peter as Peter gathers his stuff.

“I would love to,” Peter replies, giving Stiles a smile.

“Cool,” Stiles says back.

Stiles walks Peter to the door and they kiss again. Peter pulls back, giving Stiles another smile.

“It was a lovely night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Peter says as a goodbye.

“Tomorrow ... with presents?” Stiles says back, winking.

Peter chuckles. “Yes presents. Lots of presents.”


End file.
